1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuit devices including buried silicide conductors, and to methods for manufacturing such devices.
2. Description of Related Art
One common technology for interconnecting components on integrated circuits requires the use of buried diffusion lines, which consist of lines of implanted dopants in relatively high concentration, so that they act as conductors in the substrate. A problem that arises with the use of buried diffusion lines or other doped semiconductor features is the formation of parasitic devices. Semiconductor regions that are adjacent the buried diffusion lines can produce carriers during operation. These carriers can migrate into the buried diffusion lines, and activate parasitic devices causing breakdown or current leakage.
Silicides are commonly used in integrated circuit manufacturing to increase the conductivity of doped silicon lines or elements. A common version of the material is referred to as a “salicide”, changing the first two letters of the word to “sa-”, in a reference to self-aligned techniques for forming the material on the chip. A self-aligned process for forming silicide involves depositing a silicide precursor over a substrate that includes exposed regions of silicon, and annealing the silicide precursor to form a silicide in the exposed regions. Then the remaining silicide precursor on the substrate is removed leaving the self-aligned silicide elements. Typical silicide precursors include metals or combinations of metals such as cobalt, titanium, nickel, molybdenum, tungsten, tantalum, and platinum. Also, silicide precursors may include metal nitrides or other metal compounds. Representative uses of silicides in integrated circuit manufacturing are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,365,385; 7,129,538; 6,815,298; 6,737,675; 6,653,733; 6,649,976 and 6,011,272; and in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2001/0055838.
One limitation on the utilization of silicides arises because there is no practical technique for providing a single crystal silicon node on top of a silicide, or for providing a silicide between two single crystal nodes of silicon, without intervening layers of material. (Compare for example, European Patent Application Publication No. 0 494 598 A1). When forming a silicon element on top of a silicide, only amorphous or polycrystalline silicon have been made in prior art technologies. Thus, certain types of devices in which it is preferable to utilize single crystal silicon cannot be formed on top of a silicide contact. This limitation arises in the formation of vertical access devices such as diodes and transistors in memory arrays, and in other vertical device structures.
It is desirable therefore to provide a technology for implementing a single crystal silicon node on top of a conductive element which can be used as a replacement for buried diffusion conductors.